Hardy's Girls
by GeekFanGirl
Summary: Allison and Nicki get the surprise of their life when they go to a WWE wrestling march. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey so heres my Hardy Boyz fanfic Hope you injoy it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT THE HARDY BOYZ OR WWE**_

* * *

><p><strong>Allison's POV<strong>

"NICKI, NICKI!" I yelled as I ran into our apartment, I ran upstairs to our bedroom and found the door locked and I banged on the door still yelling,"NICKI,NICKI,NICKI!"

"Okay, Okay, don't get your panties in a twist I'm here," I saw Nicki coming out of our bedroom and buttoning her jeans. "what happened did someone die or something?"

"No, look what I got!" I held up 2 front row WWE tickets along with two backstage passes, once Nicki laid her eyes on them she screamed in excitement. "Oh, my god! Allie, where did you get these? I thought they were sold out!"

"I won them, they were having a contest on the radio and it turned out I was caller number 100!"

"OMG, we might get to meet the Hardy Boyz! We need to go shopping for new outfits."

Me and Nicki were huge wrestling fans. We love The Hardy Boyz, I had a huge crush on Jeff Hardy and Nicki loved Matt Hardy. What's funny is thats how we became friends. When we were in school I had Jeff Hardy pictures in my locker and Nicki came up and asked was I a huge Hardy fan and then it went all down hill from there. We have been best friends ever since, now we live together and watch WWE every night. I was in love with Jeff Hardy, I thought he was sexy as hell, with his black and blond long hair and his tattooed arms and of course I thought it was cute how funny he was. We never missed a match with Matt and Jeff Hardy. We have favorite divas too, we like Maria the most because of how cute and lovable she is and how she's a good wrestler. Nicki's favorite diva use to be Lita but after she heard that she cheated on Matt she hated her, she also thought it was real sad how Matt got a injured his leg and left the WWE. It was our dream to become divas, we both had black belts and we we're also in cheerleading.

We went shopping and we got 2 new dresses, my dress was a dark blue, strapless cocktail dress that went to above my knees. Nicki's dress was also a cocktail dress that had ruffles and diamonds on the top. We did each others hair and makeup, we also made a poster that said 'MARRY US HARDY, WE THINK YOUR SEXY!', we also wore our Hardy symbol necklaces. The trip to the arena was 30 minutes long, when we got to the arena we went to the very front and sat down. The lights died down and everyone went quit, we looked at the screen and saw the Vince Mcmahon titantron come on.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicki's POV<strong>

Vince came down to the ring with microphone in his hand, he was going on about how it was a speical night because it was 600th edition of monday night RAW. He was also saying that he likes to make good business decisions for the WWE. Vince also said he made a decision to bring back a former WWE superstar and how he has been ready to back to WWE.

"So without further a due please help me welcome the superstar who was formally signed by me to come back to action to battle his opponite Edge. Ladies and Getleman, I Give You MATT HARDY!"

I screamed at the top my lungs when I saw the screen showing Matt getting out of a limo drinking a bottle of water then carelessly throwing it roughly and walking to the back entrance to the arena.

_God he is so hot when he is angry _I thought.

I almost fainted when I saw Matt coming down to the ring. Me and Allison put our sign up and screamed,"Hardy we love you!". Matt was in the ring looking all tough and sexy, speaking about how he should thank everyone of the WWE universe to help him come back to RAW and how he found out Lita was cheating on him and how Edge ruined his chance on having a family.

_Poor Matt, why on earth would Lita cheat on him? _

When the match Hardy Boyz vs Edge and Lita started we we're screaming stuff like,

'KICK HIS ASS, MATT!'

and

'JEFF SHOW HIM HOW TOUGH YOU ARE!'

and

'HARDY BOYZ WE LOVE YOU!'

When the match was over and the Hardys had won, Jeff saw our sign and turned to Matt and tapped on his shoulder and pointed at our sign. They both smiled and laughed.

Oh. My. God!

* * *

><p><strong>Allison's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe they noticed our sign and smiled, when the show was over Nicki and I made our way backstage with our passes around our necks. We saw a few superstars who were staring at us. We were walking until Miz and Cody Rhodes stopped us,

''Ladies have you lost your way?" Miz asked trying to sound charming.

"No thank you we can take care of ourselves." Nicki said trying to walk us away until Cody stopped us. "Listen we can help you, I mean, I am the most dashing superstar in the WWE." he said raising a eyebrow.

_Man cant these guys take a hint?_

_"_Listen, we don't need your help! Besides, we think that the Hardy Boyz way more charming and dashing than either of you guys."

"What did you just say?" Miz asked in a challenging voice,

"You heard us."

"LISTEN-"

"HEY!"

They both were grabbing our arms until they looked behind us, Nicki and I turned our heads and saw Matt and Jeff Hardy glaring at Cody and Miz.

"What do you want Hardy?" Cody snapped.

"We want you to let the two girls go or else!" Jeff threatened.

"Or else what exactly?" Miz asked.

"Or else we will give you the beating of a life time."

Miz and Cody let go of our arms and walked away slowly. _What chickens!_

"Are you girls alright?" Matt asked sweetly,"Yeah, you guys didn't have to do that." Allison said. "Well we don't like it when two idiot superstars mess with two beautiful girls." Nicki and I blushed,_Oh my god the Hardy Boyz just called us beautiful! "_So, what brings you ladies back here?", Jeff said staring at me," We were actually looking for you guys, we wanted you guys to sign our poster."

Nicki handed Matt the poster that we got at the gift shop not breaking eye contact. Matt and Jeff both signed it and handed it back smirking. "So, um I guess we'll just go." We were getting ready to walk away until Jeff stopped us,'' Hang on what's the rush? How bout all of us go out to get a drink?"

"Why not, we didn't have any plans."

* * *

><p><strong>Nicki's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe we have dates with Matt and Jeff Hardy! Pinch me I must be dreaming! Anyway, we were on our way to a club and we were talking in the car.

"So, how long have you girls been Hardy fans?" asked Jeff,

"We've been fans of you guys since we have seen your first match." Allison said looking dreamingly at Jeff,

"Really? So you've been fans for a long time?"

"Yup."

"Sure have."

"Were you the girls with the sign that said 'Marry us Hardy we love you'?" asked Matt.

"Yeah that was ours, we're sorry if it was humiliating." I lowered my head,

"Hey, it was not humiliating, in fact, the opposite. We took as complement and I don't know about Jeff but I thought it was cute."

"Hey, I thought it was cute!" exclaimed Jeff hitting Matt playfully on the shoulder. Nicki and I giggled, thats how the whole ride was just us talking and laughing. It's funny how Matt and Jeff were in real life, you would expect them to be real tough and serious but instead they were real fun loving guys. We spent most of the night at the club.

Allison was dancing with Jeff and I was dancing with Matt.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you, Nicki, things have been hard since Amy and I broke up."

"I'm glad I got to meet you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemon Warning**

* * *

><p><strong>Allison's POV<strong>

We stayed at the club until midnight, then we left to go to Matt's house. We talked for a little bit then Matt took Nicki up stairs to show her were the shower was because she wanted to take a shower. "So, did you enjoy the club?" Jeff asked as he putt his arm around me, we were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Yeah, a lot."

We looked at each other for awhile, looking into each other's eyes, we slowly leaned into each other and kissed. Our mouths were moving together as slowly as passible. I felt his arms go around my waist as i wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips moved to my neck and nibbled lightly which caused me to moan loudly. Jeff pulled me onto his lap with his arms around me tightly and me straddling his waist. He grounded his hips against mine, I bit my lip to try to stop my moaning from becoming any louder. His hands moved to the zipper on the back of my dress and unzipped it.

"Jeff, wait—"

"What's wrong, baby?" Jeff pulled away from my neck and looked at me with worried eyes.

"I'm a virgin." I lowered my head in shame.

"Oh, do want to stop?"

"Do you?"

"No, just please go easy."

"Alright." His lips returned to my neck and his hands were pulling down the top of my dress. He saw my light pink strapless bra and smirked against my neck.

"So cute." I blushed as he moved his lips moved to my chest, kissing and licking, I tangled my hands in his blond and black hair. He pulled away from me, I whimpered at the loss of his touch. He picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs to the guest room. He gently put me on the bed, he took of his shirt and when he was done he pulled my dress down my body. He stepped back and took in the look of my body, he ran is hand from my chest to the top of my underwear. He pulled down my underwear and spread my legs so he could lay between them, I reach down and unzipped his jeans. He pulled them down along with his boxers, he looked at me for approval to enter me, I nodded. He slowly entered me, I whimpered from the pain and felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Jeff, it hurts!" I moaned out painfully.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, it's going to get better I promise, baby."

He thrust into me slowly and at a steady pace, soon my whimpers of pain became pleasure moans and I started begging him to go faster and harder.

"Jeff, please..." his thrusts became harder and faster, we both moaned each others names together. I was the first to reach my climax and Jeff reached his soon after. We fell back on bed panting. Jeff pulled me onto his chest and kissed my forehead, we fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicki's POV<strong>

"Hey, Matt is okay if I can take a shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you were the shower is." Matt showed me were the shower was and asked me if it was okay to use men's shampoo.

"Yeah it's okay, I don't mind." I got into the shower and turned it to medium heat. I was scrubbing myself until I felt two arms wrapped around me from behind, I jumped and looked over my shoulder and saw that Matt got into the shower with me.

"What are you doing." I asked nicely.

"I thought you could use some company." He whispered into my ear, he started kissing my neck softly. I moaned at the feeling and turned around and kissed him hard on the lips and tangled my hand in his dark hair. He pushed me against the shower wall and forced my hands over my head. He wrapped my legs around his waist and entered me. I moaned loudly in pleasure and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. ''Oh, god, Matt..." He went faster and harder than ever, he too started moaning and groaning.

"Oh, yeah Nicki, baby, your so tight!"

He stopped the water and scooped me up into his arms, he carried me to his bedroom. He placed me on the bed, he crawled to me and kissed me roughly. He entered me again and went way faster harder than before. "Matt, I'm..." I moaned out. He was going faster and faster, I tightened my arms and legs around his waist and neck. I berried my head in his neck trying to stop my moaning.

"Cum with me, Nicki..."

"OH,GOD!" I came all over him and lost all my energy, Matt came soon after and fell next to me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close, "Nicki, your amazing." I smiled up at him.

"Your amazing too."

He kissed me on my lips and then on my forehead and we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Allison's POV<strong>

I woke up to find myself in a pair of very strong arms and the sound of a heart beat, I looked up and saw Jeff Hardy fast asleep.

_He looks so cute when he's sleeping._

I planted butterfly kisses on his chest gently to wake him up. He wrapped his arms around me and did a rugged laugh,"Morning beautiful." I looked up at him and smiled,"Morning handsome." I leaned up and kissed him lovingly, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close.

"I'm going to get dressed." I got up but then was pulled down by Jeff,

"You barrow one of my tee shirts if you want."

"Alright." I went to the closet and found a Jeff hardy jersey, I slipped it on. It went down to my knees and was very comfy. Me and Jeff went down stairs after he got dressed and started to cook breakfast. "Do you want me to go get Matt and Nicki?" I asked him as I flipped the pancakes.

"Yeah that would be great." I went upstairs and knocked on Matt's bedroom door, "Matt! Nicki! Breakfast is ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Nicki's POV<strong>

I woke up to knocking on the door, "Matt! Nicki! Breakfast is ready.'' my head was laying on Matt Hardy's chest. Man, I cant believe I had shower sex with him last night! Why the hell would Lita would want to break-up with a guy like Matt? He was sweet, funny, sexy and not to mention a good wrestler. I looked up at Matt and smiled, he was so adorable when he's sleeping. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, he took me by surprise when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Morning."

"Morning.''

''Nicki! Matt! Come on!" Allison was screaming outside of the door, I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I was about to get into my dress when Matt stopped me.

"You can barrow one of my t-shirts if you want." I nodded and went to the closet and picked out a Matt Hardy shirt. It was really big on me but I liked it. After putting on the t-shirt, me and Matt went down stairs and I saw that Allie was wearing Jeff's t-shirt, I smiled and winked at her. We ate pancakes, bacon and eggs for breakfast and we got a chance to get to know each other.

"So do you guys have any other favorite WWE superstars?" Jeff asked as he took a bite out of his pancakes.

"Yeah, Triple HHH and Undertaker." I felt something nudge my leg and looked under the table and saw Matt's dog Lucas. Matt must have saw because he laughed, " That means he likes you." Lucas came out from under table and sat next to me, I scratched his head and he rolled over on his back.

"Hes really cute." I said as I scratched Lucas's tummy.

"Thanks, so... I know me and Jeff just met you and everything but do you want to come backstage again sometime?" They were looking at us with puppy eyes. "Sure, we'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>Those were my first lemons. I'm sorry if I'm taking the relationship between my OCs and the Hardys too fast. <strong>

**But please review.**


End file.
